


one-on-one tutoring

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Height Differences, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: You can’t help but have trouble focusing in Byleth’s class, and to help you out, she busts out the big guns.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Reader
Series: fire emblem [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	one-on-one tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic request from user 5mart_1di0t. i hope you like it!

Another day, another class of Byleth’s successfully ignored. It’s not like you dislike the new professor or anything, but there’s just...something about her that makes it impossible for you to focus on what she’s talking about. Maybe it’s the way she stays silent until she absolutely has to speak, or maybe it’s her neutral expression that hardly changes when she does speak. Does she even feel emotions under that straight face?

No, actually, the cause of your struggles lies squarely in the fact that the new professor is sexy as hell. Just beneath her cute, round face lies her almost absurdly large breasts, straining against the fabric she wears under her armor in a feeble attempt to keep some of that cleavage at bay. You can see just enough of them that you hand twitches in anticipation at the mere thought of getting a hold of them. Then, down past her midriff, her see-through tights do marvels in telling anyone exactly what her muscular thighs look like, and you often find yourself spending entire class periods day dreaming about wearing those thighs—or those breasts—as earmuffs.

You shake your head as the class comes to an end and it’s time for everyone to head out. You sigh and take a stand, hoping to find enough time to hide away in your dorm in between classes to take care of this growing problem between your legs. However, when you come to a stand, your vision is blocked by a close view of Byleth’s chest. You gasp and take a step back, looking up to see Byleth’s stern face, frowning as she towers over you. “We need to talk,” she says flatly.

“Wh-what about?” You respond, flustered by how close you were to stuffing your face between the taller woman’s breasts.

“About your lackluster performance in class,” Byleth tells you before turning around and making her way to the classroom door. After looking around to make sure no other students have stayed behind, she slams the big door shut, locks it, and turns around to walk back to where you’re standing, frozen in place.

“I’m sorry Professor,” you say feebly. “I just, uh, get distracted.”

By now, Byleth is standing in front of you again, only a little bit further away than she was standing when you stood up, which means unless you’re looking up to meet her eyes, your sight is fully blocked by her busty chest. “Oh, I know you do,” she says knowingly. “What I want to know is what it will take for you to pay attention.”

“Uh...” You try to think of a solution, but you don’t get very far. What _would_ stop you from getting distracted? Before you can think through the options, Byleth shakes her head. She wordlessly reaches her hand around to grab the back of your head and unceremoniously shoves your face forward, smothering you in her breasts. “Wha…?”

“You haven’t been as sneaky as you think you have,” Byleth says. “I’ve seen the way you stare at me, and I know that’s what has you distracted.” She pauses a moment, as if to give you time to respond, but you say nothing, unable to believe this is happening. “Maybe you won’t fantasize about what’s under this armor so much if you get to see for yourself.” She forcefully tugs on your hair to make you step back. You watch the black armor drop from her midsection to reveal her sleeveless black tanktop, straining over her breasts. That sight alone gets your hands twitching, but it’s not there for long, because Byleth then takes it off and discards it, letting her massive tits breathe freely.

“Whoa...” You say in awe.

“Sit down,” Byleth commands. You don’t hesitate to drop into your chair, eyes not moving from the topless woman in front of you. She takes slow, sultry steps, making sure to sway her hips enticingly until she’s right in front of you. Then, she drops to her knees in front of you, her wide blue eyes looking directly into yours. Her hands come to rest on your hips and she smirks as her thumbs hook under your waistband and tug down. You gasp at her forcefulness, but you can’t help but lift your hips to make it easier for her to free your bottom half.

Your cock springs to life as the open air hits it, and Byleth wastes no time in grabbing the base of it and slipping the very tip into her mouth. “A-ah...” You let out a small groan as she starts giving you the blowjob you’ve only ever dreamt about. You watch in awe as her head bobs up and down on your cock, each time taking your entire length into her mouth. After a few repetitions, Byleth moves her mouth away to reposition herself. Seconds later, your cock is enveloped in her soft, warm bosom as her breasts squish around your iron-hard member.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Byleth asks you as she starts moving her mounds up and down on you. You don’t respond, mesmerized by the sight, but Byleth frowns and slows down. “Tell me.”

“Um, yes!” You stutter. “This...is what I wanted, professor.”

Byleth smiles and starts moving her breasts over your cock faster. “You wanted to watch your hard cock disappear into my big tits?”

“Y-yeah...”

Every time her breasts move down, your head pokes through, and Byleth licks at the top each time, licking up some of your pre-cum with every lick. “It’s so fucking hard, isn’t it?” Byleth asks.

Her dirty talk is sending you over the moon and you nod desperately. “Yes, you make me so hard, professor. You’re so fucking sexy.”

Byleth hums happily, as if that was what she wanted to hear. She gives the tip of your cock one more kiss before letting go of you, leaning back up to plant her lips against yours. Your hands grip the edge of your chair, unsure of what to do as you share a kiss with your professor. She has some ideas though, as before you can get too into it, she takes her mouth off yours and says, “touch me. Play with me like I know you want to.” You start to stutter out a response, but Byleth grabs your hands tight and moves them to her breasts. “For fuck’s sake, don’t be so nervous after I buried your cock in my tits.”

You can’t argue with that, and your hands move almost on their own, each one taking a firm grasp of one of Byleth’s breasts. They are way too large to fit in your hand, but that doesn’t stop you from kneading them hungrily. Byleth moans softly and says, “that’s more like it” before diving into another kiss, this one ten times more passionate than the last. Your tongues slither into each other’s mouths and you make out desperately. Your hands massage Byleth’s breasts while hers move down to gently stroke your cock. The sounds of your sloppy kiss are punctuated by the occasional moans into the other’s mouth.

After several blissful moments, Byleth breaks away, face red and eyes clouded over with lust. “Okay, it’s time. Are you ready to fuck me?” Your eyes go wide and she smiles. “Of course you are. Come.” She takes a stand and saunters over to her desk before sliding her shorts down her legs. Underneath her shorts, her tights stop at her waist, but you can see through them enough to tell that your professor didn’t wear any other type of underwear to class. With her back to you, Byleth leans over her desk, wiggling her ass in your direction. “Well? Are you gonna stand around and stare all day or are you going to fuck me like a man?”

Convinced, you rush over to the desk. You grab her tights and yank on them ripping a hole in them just big enough for your cock to fit through. She gasps as the ripping of the fabric echoes through the room. “I didn’t know you liked them so much,” she says.

Instead of responding, you grab you cock and guide it inside her wet folds. She lets out a long, low moan as you ease yourself inside her. Once you’re all the way in, you start fucking her over the desk the way you’d dreamt of since the day you first saw your professor. “Fuck, yes!” Byleth moans. “Faster, faster!”

Encouraged by her moans, you speed your pace up, hands firmly grasping her hips as you pound Byleth’s pussy as hard as you can. You can only imagine what her breasts must look like as you roughly take her from behind, but the mental image alone starts to cause you to twitch. “Professor,” you gasp. “I...I’m gonna...”

“Fuck, cum inside me,” Byleth moans. “Don’t you dare fucking stop. Cum inside my pussy!”

You feel Byleth’s wet inner walls squeeze around your cock, and that pushes you over the edge. “Byleth!” You moan, burying your cock completely inside her as you release your seed.

Byleth screams your name as you shoot your load inside her, her own climax rocking her body just as hard as yours does. Finally, you come down from your shared high, a content sigh leaving your lips. You ease out of Byleth and she takes a stand, turning around to tower over you once again. “Was that everything you ever dreamed of?” She asks.

You nod silently.

“Good,” she says. “Maybe now you’ll pay attention in my class.”

“I will,” you promise.

“I am mad at you for ripping my favorite pair of leggings, though,” Byleth says, a stern look crossing her face again. “Next time, take them off properly.”

“Next time?” The words cause your ears (and something else) to perk up.

“Of course there’s going to be a next time,” Byleth says, placing her hand on your head. “I’m going to need that cock inside me again. Next time you have trouble concentrating, let me know and I’ll take good care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
